


Pick Me Apart

by sadismgirl



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Medical Kink, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadismgirl/pseuds/sadismgirl
Summary: Worick's love for you unravels at the seams when you meet Dr. Theo, a man you grow to like.





	Pick Me Apart

Chapter 1  
-

"Oh my god, what happened?" Worick exclaimed as he began to yank paper towels from the dispenser.

You let him tilt your head up while his other hand gently pressed the paper to your nostrils.

The atmosphere grew quiet then with just the frantic breathing belonging to Worick. But you didn't deserve his worry, nor did you feel bad for feeling ungrateful.

He took a step back, his trembling fingers at your shoulder while he tossed the bloodied towels in the trash.

"I think the bleeding stopped," he assured you, "good thing I followed you home. I was wondering why you left the party so early... Did someone hit you?"

"No," you said.

He studied you. "Just say the word, and I'll ice them, [Name.]"

You pulled yourself away. "My nose just started bleeding by itself."

You couldn't have been lying. There was no bruising on your nose nor the aftershock of a bar fight. Worick let his thumb drag down your powdered cheek. "Are you sure?"

A groan left you. "It's fine, I'm fine."

Worick didn't try to pressure you into telling him. He wasn't a parent of yours so he felt like he shouldn't have been coercing you. "Okay, I'll just check on you in the morning."

"Fine," you agreed.

When he left you couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief. It wasn't him that tired you but more so the party you'd attended earlier. You felt so disconnected from everyone there no matter how hard you tried to act friendly. And you hated it. The loneliness bit into you so painfully that anger began to form within you.

It was the type of anger you had yet to act upon.

/

The doorbell might as well been your second alarm the following morning. You pulled on your dress from last night, hurrying to the entry way in the living room.

You opened the door and behold, there stood Worick again.

"'Morning," you muttered.

"Ah you're awake," he stated, giving you a once over, "Nicolas isn't feeling well today so I was hoping you could help me with some errands!"

"Sure," you said, "I'm going to grab some toast and then I'll head out with you."

Out on the sidewalk, the handyman could sense that you did not want to talk about last night. You followed him into a wide alley way leading into a set of buildings.

You couldn't recognize this part of town, nor the alleged clinic Worick stopped in front of. He rung the doorbell while you stood behind him.

"Our first errand," He piped up suddenly.

Now that you paid attention, he looked nervous whenever you looked his way.

The door opened and a young girl greeted the two of you with a warm smile. "Glad you could make it, the doctor has the packages ready for delivery!"

She paused at the sight of you, a new face. Worick was quick to step in. "Nina, this is [Name]. Nic was sick so she'll be helping out today."

"Oh that's right." Nina looked to the side were one of the medical beds was present. A huge lump slumbered beneath the sheets, presumably the twilight. "He should be able to leave tomorrow."

Worick clapped his hands. "Wonderful! The packages?"

A flat, disinterested voice answered before the girl could: "Nina? Is that Worick at the door?"

Your eyes widened as a bespectacled man adorning a lab coat appeared behind her. His bored eyes merely glanced at the handyman before they landed on you, lingering on your face long enough for you to blush.

"I see you brought a substitute," the man stated.

Worick beamed. "One of the best," and out of nowhere, "that reminds me, she had a bloody nose last night."

You blanched. "Wait--"

"A bloody nose?" The doctor said, "that should be looked at."

"Good idea," agreed your friend, "what do you say [Name]?"

Now both of them were staring at you, the ginger long gone. You sniffed and then shifted from foot to foot. "I suppose I could stop by after helping Worick."

"I'll be free by then," the doctor assured you. He looked you up and down one last time before pivoting on his heel.

A breath you had no idea you were holding filtered through your painted lips in a shuddering sigh. Worick thanked Nina for the packages and gave one for you to carry. He began leading the way to the first stop, Bastard.

"Who was that man in the lab coat?" You asked.

"Hmm? Oh that was Dr.Theo, he's the only specialist that treats twilights. Don't let him intimidate you, he's just a stick in the mud."

You adjusted the bag in your hands. "What kind of girls does he like?"

Worick faltered. "Huh?"

You looked at the ground. "Oh nothing."

"Did you just ask me his preference for women?"

"No, and I don't like him," you said too quickly, but an embarrassed smile crossed your lips.

Worick shook his head, a seemingly forced grin pulling at his mouth. "Come on, [Name]. You just met the guy. From what I know, he's probably attracted to his work."

You did your best not to show your disappointment, though the smile you adorned melted away. When was the last time you smiled besides today?

"You're probably right,'' you muttered. A job as a doctor proved lot's of dedication, more so for a twilight specialist.

After the deliveries, the friendly hitman dropped you off at Theo's clinic. The blonde looked hesitant to leave you, which you brushed off without a single thought. Your talk about Theo with him seemed to disintegrate as you walked into the clinic. Theo swiveled on his chair, blinking at your form.

"I thought you'd forget to stop by," he said offhandedly.

"Worick reminded me," you countered.

Theo tilted his head. "You don't seem like you forget things easily."

"Certainly not a handsome face," you simpered, the heavy blush from before returning. His mouth opened and then closed so you decided to continue. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

"There does seem to be a kitten in my clinic," Theo finally shot back, "a very flirtatious one indeed, one who needs a cat scan. Have a seat."

By now your legs were shaking. You possessed no idea where any of that exchange came from. You wanted more, alas the man in front you returned to his usual stoic self. He casually approached you when you sat down on the bed, a needle in hand.

"Where is the girl?" You queried.

"Nina is on the roof hanging the laundry."

You flinched as the needle punctured the skin of your forearm, drawing blood; your phobia of needles returning despite the distraction in front of you.

Theo withdrew the syringe, content with the amount of blood inside the glass. "I will run some results and call you if I find any thing. Have you been bleeding from the nose a lot?"

"Sometimes."

"I suppose you might have a ruptured blood vessel in there."

He set the syringe in a plastic holder along with many other needles. You wrote down your number and gave it to him, noting how his hand had a few missing fingers.

"Call me as soon as you can," you coaxed him.

"I will," he reassured you, his vocals much deeper than before.

There was a dangerous yet thrilling glint behind those glasses.


End file.
